kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
Arm Wrestling Competition.
''Arm Wrestling Competition ''is the thirteenth and final episode of the third season. The title being fairly self-explanatory, Kenny and Spenny must simply engage in an arm wrestling competition, the winner of which is declared the winner of the competition. The Competition Kenny comes down for the introduction, but finds only a tape recorder on the couch which plays a recording of Spenny's voice, which states that Spenny must use drastic measures to maintain fair play in the competition. He is hidden and protected by two bodyguards. He adds that the competition must take place between Kenny Hotz and Spencer Rice. Spenny, in a parking lor, briefs his bodyguards on Kenny's behaviours and alter egos while Kenny tells the camera that he has a master plan to beat Spenny. Spenny's bodyguards begin their work, searching the vehicles and frisking the crew for any suspicious behavior. They drive off to Spenny's hideout. Kenny boards his flight to Sault Ste. Marie, Spenny's home town, claiming that it's where Spenny would hide as it's the city he knows best. Standing atop a building overlooking the Roberta Bondar Park and Pavilion, Kenny calls out for Spenny. Later, in the car, Kenny is angry that Spenny has disappeared to practise and claims that Spenny should be ready to compete as soon as the competition begins. Meanwhile, Spenny's personal trainer arrives at Spenny's hideout, and is instructed by Spenny not to relent in his aggressive training. Kenny meets with John Rowswell, the mayor of Sault Ste. Marie, and asks him to locate Spencer Rice. The mayor warns him that Spencer will be tough to beat in an arm wrestling competition. Kenny receives a message from Spenny, who is ready to begin the competition after a gruelling training session. Kenny instead takes his own route to find Spencer. He knocks on the front door of a house, and a woman answers the door. Kenny asks for Spencer Rice, and she fetches him: a fourteen year-old boy with the same name as Kenny's show partner. After the introductions, Kenny begins to assault the young boy, who turns the situation on Kenny after the latter offers a truce. Kenny leaves, but not before he delivers a final blow to Spencer's gentleman's area. Meanwhile, Spenny leaves his original hiding place (with his unit coordinator Donny Rose acting as a decoy) to attend the competition area, a lounge in the city. Kenny and Spencer's meeting place is the Roberta Bondar Park and Pavilion, with many guests in attendance and the mayor acting as referee. Spenny begins to get bored waiting in the lounge for Kenny and arm wrestles Donny to pass the time. He is disheartened when he loses, and he silently frets that his training's gone to waste. He leaves Kenny multiple messages to no avail. At the Park and Pavilion, Spencer arrives in a large limousine with his mother and several football players as entourage. He meets Kenny center stage, and loses the competition after a short struggle with Kenny. Kenny still hasn't shown up at the lounge, and Spenny declares himself the winner. At Spencer's home, Kenny performs a humiliation by hosing him with cold water and shoving a cream pie in his face. Spencer swears revenge. Back home, Spenny is angry that Kenny worked around the rules, and delights in the fact that his opponent was a fourteen year-old. He challenges Kenny to a match in the kitchen, which Kenny quickly wins. Spenny, at first silent, exits into the back yard, where he promptly flies into a rage and attempts to destroy the furniture.